


We can be heroes (just for one day)

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can Be Read As Romantic, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Or platonic, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Tony Stark, Redemption, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Tony tenait à boire ce verre avec Loki, quand bien même ce dernier n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose quand il s'agissait du milliardaire. À part qu'il lui était bien plus proche qu'il n'avait d'abord voulu le croire.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	We can be heroes (just for one day)

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit pour le défi festif de la réouverture du Discord des défis galactiques (si ça vous intéresse de nous rejoindre, dites-le-moi et je pourrais vous passer le lien). Il fallait écrire une scène de fête. La fête est assez relative dans ce texte, mais dans la consigne c'était dit qu'on pouvait simplement mettre en scène deux persos qui boivent un verre, alors voilà, mon cerveau a de suite pensé à cette scène. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Ses yeux d'un étrange mélange de bleu et de vert tombèrent dans l'ambre scintillant de l'alcool que lui tendait le super-héros.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le dieu, les sourcils froncés.

– Ton verre, répondit Tony le plus naturellement du monde." Comme si c'était normal. Comme s'il proposait un verre à des divinités qui venaient de manquer de détruire la ville avec une bande d'aliens tout droit sortis d'un trou dans le ciel tous les quatre matins. Au fond, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui l'étonnait venant du mortel. Il était définitivement à part de son espèce. "Il me semble que tu l'as accepté au final.

– Je ne pensais pas que vous me prendriez au pied de la lettre."

En réalité, Loki pensait qu'ils allaient tous l'oublier là, se contenter de ne pas le laisser mourir en lui apportant des restes de temps en temps et en profiter pour ne jamais lui adresser la parole à nouveau. Il ne leur en aurait pas voulu, en toute honnêteté. Il était difficile d'imaginer une quelconque autre réaction. Pourtant, Tony Stark ne l'oublia pas et parvint même à convaincre les autres de lui donner une chambre dans la Tour plutôt que sa prison de verre dans laquelle il n'avait aucune envie de retourner. Il savait qu'il y avait eu des tensions à cause de cela, il les avait entendu se disputer, il avait vu la fureur dans les yeux de l'espionne russe. Mais il était là, au milieu de ces meubles qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'il connaissait. Face à cette vue si éloignée d'Asgard.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois le reprendre ?

– J'imagine que non.

– Bien. Alors, à la tienne." Et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour avaler quelques gorgées de liqueur.

Loki porta d'abord le verre à son nez, en inspira les effluves épicés, avant de consentir à y tremper le bout des lèvres. Il grimaça sous la brûlure qui descendit le long de sa gorge, mais ne souffla mot. Le regard du milliardaire rivé sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise, bien plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'avouer. Il avait fait des choses horribles, il n'avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, pas entièrement du moins, des images, comme des flashs, dansaient parfois derrière sa rétine, mais c'était davantage comme s'il en avait été le témoin, pas l'acteur. Pas le bourreau. Mais il l'avait été. Et il méritait la colère de Natasha et du reste des Avengers. Il aurait même probablement mérité sa cellule ultra-sécurisée. Alors pourquoi ce stupide humain insistait pour venir le voir et discuter avec lui ? Pourquoi ne lisait-il aucune trace de ressentiment dans ses yeux bruns ?

Tous ses muscles se tendirent alors qu'il détournait le menton et cherchait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, de préférence le plus loin possible du génie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fête exactement ?

– La non-destruction de New-York ? La création des Avengers ? Grâce à toi d'ailleurs, Tête de Bouc, j'imagine qu'on te doit des remerciements. Mais comme tu nous dois des excuses, ça annule ? Aucune idée, j'y connais rien dans les deux cas."

Il avait envie de rire, mais se retint, serrant un peu plus ses doigts autour du verre, refusant néanmoins de le boire. Il ne se sentait pas exactement d'humeur à célébrer.

"Je ne me réjouirai pas trop vite à votre place.

– Excuse-moi de briser tes rêves de pouvoir, mais tu n'en as plus justement, de pouvoirs. De manière limitée et tout le temps que tu seras sur Terre, en tout cas.

– Je ne suis pas celui dont vous devriez vous méfier, répondit-il en serrant les dents. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi."

C'était la vérité, du moins il voulait encore le croire, même si tout lui hurlait le contraire. Il ne se rappelait juste plus à partir de quel moment la situation lui avait échappée à ce point. À partir de quel moment il était devenu ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu devenir. À partir de quel moment il était devenu ce monstre.

Au fond, peut-être l'avait-il toujours été. C'était dans sa nature, n'est-ce pas ?

"Mouais. C'était pas très flagrant ces derniers jours, si tu veux mon avis. Mais peu importe. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

– Une proposition ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi, haussant les sourcils. De quel genre ?

– Du genre qui ne va pas te plaire mais qui servirait tes intérêts.

– Vous avez toute mon attention.

– Reste."

Le mot tomba comme un couperet entre eux et, cette fois, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'une bombe explosait sous ses tempes. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit cela, c'était insensé. Ouvrant et refermant plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, Loki se concentra pour articuler le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"Pardon ?

– Ici. Sur Terre. Midgard, comme tu préfères.

– J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre."

À sa grande surprise, Tony, au lieu de soupirer et de s'impatienter, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal et avec n'importe qui d'autre, se contenta de finir son verre, de le poser sur le coin de la commode et de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, se rapprochant par la même occasion du dieu qui avait battu en retraite derrière le lit. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer, encore, pourtant il ne bougea pas. S'en trouva incapable. Il n'y avait aucune menace chez le mortel, ses épaules étaient décontractées, ses traits apaisés, seulement troublés par quelques égratignures qu'il avait récoltées au cours de l'attaque, et il y avait même une esquisse de sourire au coin de sa bouche. Pas son rictus arrogant habituel. Quelque chose d'un peu plus sincère et de naturel. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de lui faire confiance.

"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si tu retournes dans ton joli palais ? Papa va pas être content du bazar que t'as foutu sur la planète préférée de ton frère et il va vouloir te mettre au coin. Alors je te propose de ne pas y retourner, de prouver ta bonne foi et de rester ici. De te racheter.

– Et comment je pourrais me racheter ? J'ai tué des innocents, failli réduire une ville entière au néant, comment je suis censé effacer cela, dites-moi ? Je ne peux pas les ramener à la vie, personne ne le peut.

– Tu ne peux peut-être pas les ramener à la vie, mais tu peux en empêcher d'autres de mourir."

Loki eut un rire amer. Blessé. Il aurait voulu ne pas se sentir affecté par cette simple phrase, qui n'était rien de plus qu'une constatation, mais c'était trop lui en demander ; il la reçut en plein cœur, où elle se ficha telle une flèche en plein centre de sa cible.

"Je ne suis pas un héros comme mon frère, inutile de me le rappeler.

– Moi non plus, et pourtant.

– Vous n'êtes pas comme moi." _Un monstre._ "Je n'ai aucune chance de me racheter, quoi que je fasse.

– Hm. C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi, à l'époque. Écoute, on est pas tous taillés dans le marbre, Lokes." Ce dernier tressauta à l'entente du surnom, mais le laissa continuer néanmoins. "Certains ont l'allure et l'assurance et le passé des héros. D'autres n'en ont que la fatalité. Ton frère, Cap, Nat, ils ont l'héroïsme dans le sang, même s'ils affirment le contraire, même s'ils essaient de lutter contre ça, c'est dans leurs gênes, c'est plus fort qu'eux. Ils agiront toujours pour sauver les autres, en dépit de leur propre vie. Nous... on a pas choisi de l'être, on est pas de ceux qui sont prêts à tout ou qui font les sacrifices. Il fut un temps où je vendais des armes, en une quantité astronomique. Je gagnais ma vie en tuant des gens. Pas directement, certes, mais j'y contribuais et pendant que d'autres mouraient sous l'éclat de mes bombes, moi je dormais sur mes deux oreilles au milieu de tout l'argent que ça m'avait rapporté. Je regrette cette époque, je la regrette du plus profond de mon cœur et je ferai n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et ne pas refaire cette erreur. Il se trouve que je peux pas. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais j'aime à croire qu'on a un peu de noblesse en nous quand même, qu'on peut changer les choses, à notre niveau. Ça ramènera pas les vies qu'on a prises, mais ça épargnera celles qu'on aurait pu prendre. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

Le dieu considéra un long moment ce discours. Il n'avait eu aucune idée du passé de Tony et, soudain, son monde devenait un peu moins noir et blanc. Un peu plus coloré. Ce héros parmi les héros, dont le nom était inscrit en lettres capitales au sommet de sa chère Tour et partout dans les journaux, ce même nom qui passait sur toutes les lèvres, qui était connu et admiré de tous. Ce héros n'en avait pas toujours été un. Il l'était devenu par la force des choses et presque contre son gré. D'une certaine manière, Loki se retrouvait un peu en lui. Bien sûr, ils étaient à des années-lumière de différence tous les deux, mais c'était rassurant de se dire que, quelque part, il existait quelqu'un qui saurait le comprendre. Qui saurait l'écouter sans le juger. Et qui saurait trouver les mots justes, comme il venait de le faire.

"J'en pense que votre verre est vide et qu'il est hors de question que je boive seul."

Il avait encore besoin d'y réfléchir. Il avait besoin qu'il lui prouve qu'il était sérieux et que tout ceci n'était pas qu'une blague, une illusion – par les Nornes, il ne voulait plus d'illusions dans sa vie. Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits.

Il avait besoin de temps.

Mais Tony semblait décidé à lui en donner, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

"Ça peut s'arranger, répondit-il, son rictus de nouveau bien en place sur son visage."

Il disparut à peine quelques secondes et revint avec une bouteille dans la main, remplissant son verre, qu'il entrechoqua avec celui de l'immortel.

Et, cette fois, il ne rechigna pas à boire. Peut-être qu'il se sentait d'humeur festive tout compte fait.


End file.
